Rejection
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Lisanna confesses her love to Natsu... and gets rejected.


_Sometimes I feel like my whole life has been one big rejection._

She thought. Because even when she got back from Edolas, nobody really paid any attention to her. Not even Natsu, the person who cried for her so much when she had supposedly 'died', the only people who paid attention to her were her siblings.

And that hurt.

She had been in love with Natsu for some time now, but he just wouldn't notice, because he was so focused on the new girl, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. The girl who filled Lisanna's heart with great envy. Though she didn't hate Lucy, no nothing like that, but she envied the relationship she had with Natsu.

Even though she had been gone for two years and Lucy was there to comfort him…

But still… didn't she matter?

But even still, she was going to confess her love for him, because she couldn't keep her feelings to herself anymore.

Why?

Because she loved him.

She sighed. _I really wish… _She thought. _I really wish I was less of a thinking woman and more of a woman who wasn't afraid of rejection… really…_

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice said, her older sister, Mirajane.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mira-nee.." She replied. "It's nothing to get worried about."

"Don't lie to me." The older woman said. "I know you, Lisanna."

"Oh…" Lisanna said. "I'm just scared…"

"Of what?"

"Oh you know…" The younger Strauss sibling said. "Getting hurt, putting myself out there… opening up to someone…"

"Yeah…" Mira said. "But risk is all a part of it, Lisanna. I mean, sometimes relationships work and sometimes they don't… and you should consider him family, Lisanna."

"You know… you're right!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I'm going to tell him how I feel, thanks, Mira-nee!"

And she walked over to Natsu, heart trembling.

"Hey, Natsu…"

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. "In private…"

He nodded, and they went out the door.

"Natsu…" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Natsu, I love you!" She blurted out without thinking. For some reason, from her mouth came out the words that she didn't mean to say yet. She didn't even think if he would reject her, or (by a miracle in her opinion) accept her once more.

"I see…" He said calmly, without showing any emotion whatsoever. "I love you too, Lisanna…"

Her heart skipped a beat. Could he really love her? Love her like she loved him? But if so, then why ignore her all this time, questions popped back and forth in her mind, but her mouth wouldn't say anything, maybe because a little part of her knew he wasn't done talking yet, and it was right.

"I love you…" He said. "I love you as a sister and a friend. However, I cannot love you as a woman. Sorry."

Her heart broke. And all the hope in her life was just shattered. As if it had been burned to flames by Natsu's fire… her lips trembled, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Natsu…" She choked out.

"Let's stay as friends." He suggested. "Lisanna?"

"What?" She said bitterly.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Well…" She said. "Am I bitter? Absolutely. Hurt? You bet your sweet ass I'm hurt. Who doesn't feel a part of their heart break at rejection. You ask yourself every question you can think of, what, why, how come, and then I'll answer it so bitterly you won't even recognize me as sweet little Lisanna anymore."

He stayed silent.

"Natsu… do you like Lucy? More than me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

_He said it so casually. As if I didn't just confess my love to him… _she thought. _What a jerk! Well I said what I needed to say… I better go now, wouldn't want to interrupt him and his daydreams of Lucy… well anyway, what did I see in him, now I know that it's better this way I suppose…_

"I see." She said. "Well I have to go now, goodbye, Natsu."

Before she left she had stared at him for a whole minute and decided that she did not have a grain of feeling left, because it would have been the same as bleeding to death.

As she waved off and went back to the guild to talk to her sister she realized something.

The salmon-haired boy didn't even acknowledge that she had left.

* * *

"He made it very clear that he doesn't love me, Mira-nee." Lisanna told her elder sister. "I gave him my heart, and he took and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me. Now that I think about it, what did I see in him? I suppose people change…"

"And after I just said that you should consider him family!" Mira said, a bit ruefully. "No wonder you look as white as a ghost, Lisanna… wait'll your brother hears about this!"

"I'm sorry…" Lisanna told her.

"Don't apologize." Mira said. "It's Natsu who'll be sorry! I'll throw him out in the streets! I'll put pictures of him naked on the guild board! I'll tell Erza how cruel he was! Believe me, he'll be either terrified or gone by tomorrow morning!"

Lisanna sat upright. "Oh – no, you can't mean that─"

Her sister grinned. "Of course I don't. But you did feel better for a moment there, didn't you?"

Lisanna laughed. "Well… maybe just a bit." She admitted. "Because I thought he was being so… it's like he didn't even care about my feelings."

"So? That just proves it, he doesn't deserve you in his life, he is a… a dog! Just let him go, let him do whatever the heck he wants because he's not worth your tears…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Mira exclaimed. "You aren't a one in a million kind of girl! You're a once in a lifetime kind of woman! You're special Lisanna, and if he can't see that, then there's something wrong with him…"

Lisanna glanced away, tuning out her sister's ramblings and her eyes fell on Natsu, who was happily chatting with Lucy. It stung in her heart a bit, but she quickly shook it off.

"Lisanna?" Mira asked, worry spread across her face. "Don't worry. You may think you'll never get over it, but you will. And he alredy ruined your mascara, Lisanna. Don't let him ruin your life!"

Lisanna shook her head. "I'll be OK…" She said, and her sister nodded before going to deliver some drinks, one last glance to her sister.

"I'll be OK…" She repeated to herself. "Just not today…"

Then she turned her attention to Natsu and Lucy again, and shook her head. _I wish I had never met you… _She thought sadly. _Because if I didn't, there wouldn't be any need for impressing you, for loving you, no need for heartbreak or tears over you, no need, for everything you've ever done to make me feel like I'm absolutely nothing._

But even after all that, a small smile tugged at her lips.

Because in the end, her rejection was the best for the both of them.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima. And I'm obviously not Hiro Mashima.**

**Done. I am on a NaLi roll! So yeah, sorry for the Natsu OOC-ness. Thought I think Natsu wasn't OOC, he was being his VERY dense self. But it's still sad.**

**So anyway, hope you enjoyed, thank you for taking the time to read my story, and please leave review I'd appreciate it! **


End file.
